ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.C.T. Archives
The F.A.C.T. Archives are a set of restricted documents revolving around incidents supernatural or extraterrestrial in nature, locked deep beneath F.A.C.T.'s main headquarters. They range from minor occurences of monster or alien attack, as in the case of the occassional battles between the giants and the descent of alien life looking for refuge in the vicinity of the planet, to wide-scale emergencies like The Calamity and foreign, universal threats. WARNING!!! To prevent the leak of information to the media or individuals which may spread this content, lockdown procedures have been put into place to protect and secure. Only officers with Level 7A clearance can access these confidential files. Failure to present any form of identification or keypass will result in immediate death through the release of a memetic killing agent. MEMETIC KILL AGENT RELEASED DETECTING LIFE SIGNS... LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. PROCEED. The Calamity 9th of February, 2016 '' ''9:46pm, Tokyo, Japan. The climatic battle between the luminous giant and the supposed first agent of the corrupted entity, as dictated by The Ancient Prophecy, has just ended in pure destruction. Estimates suggest that close to the entire city has been demolished to ruins in battle, leaving only piles of rubble behind, with 2 trillion yen worth in damages to be calculated. Fatalities and casualties have not been determined, but are expected to be high enough and on par with some of the world's deadliest diseases. According to satellite pictures taken during the incident and eyewitness accounts of the few who survived the disaster, the giant assumed a red form and embodied the power of flames as demonstrated in previous battles. Both lifeforms took it out on each other in an aerial fight, before coming to a standstill. The battle was evenly matched until the giant assumed a glowing, blue form. This is not to be confused with the blue body which embodies the power of water, but rather blue flames instead. A distinct and loud scream was heard throughout the cities surrounding Tokyo as well, and recorded, though a match to the voice has not been found in our databases. Both beings disappeared in flames after a large explosion engulfed the skies, of scorching temperatures. The giant, who has come to be known as "Ultraman S", has not been heard of since. It is assumed both entities perished in the explosion. The dark blast of energy which has been seen numerous times in past battles of which empowered monsters and mechanical androids was not witnessed during this battle. A full report will be made once estimates of deaths and injured civilians have been made. I suggest employing a task squad to combat future threats with the advanced technology we have been developing with the Aurora Plasma 'material. Do consider such an idea. Reported by: Agent Hideshiko Operation: Harness ''Location: Mariana Trench, Western Pacific Ocean Using the defensive capabilities of Aurora Plasma, scientists have managed to construct a minature jet nicknamed "Mariantic", capable of withstanding extreme pressures and temperatures, drilling through kilometres of hard crustal rock in less than 30 seconds. Expeditions to the Earth's core have only been mildly successful though; money and resources are a major problem, maintaining the machine being a secondary issue. However, governments around the world still insist going on with the project, due to the potential of uncovering beneficial discoveries. 10 57: Wednesday morning. Scientists and engineers are scouring parts of the machine, looking for any malfunctions in the processing and systems. 11 34: Preparations to start the mission are set, crew members buckle and strap themselves to seats. 11 50: The Mariantic starts its descent after being dropped off from a crane. 13 46: The Mariantic reaches the deepest part of the trench, drilling commences. Crew members brace themselves. 17 46: The Mariantic is almost through the Mantle, holding up pretty well. Communications have been fuzzy but this was to be expected. 22 23: The Mariantic enters rest mode and activates its auto-pilot system as crew members sleep. 22 50: Growling sounds heard outside of jet, estimated to be a significant distance away from it. Thought to be just molten rock bubbling. 12 13: The Mariantic is working perfectly fine, almost through the Outer Core and approaching the Inner Core. 13 59: Inner core reached. Growling sounds from previous night continue on. Upon reaching the enigmatic inner core, all contact with the crew were lost. The jet manages to capture a few images of what seems to be a ball of intense prismatic light within the core, of which is presumed to be located at the exact center of the Earth. However, along with it, another image was captured: An enormous mass of a dark substance which, when observed carefully, looks to be of a combination of a craniatic creature with tripedal features. 09 02: The Mariantic surfaces, bobbing by the Indian Ocean a day after all connection was lost with the crew. They have no recollection of the incident, waking up after finding themselves stranded in the outer core. Russian Sleep Experiment During the aftermath of the second world war, several POWs (Prisoners-of-War) from the American side were captured alive by the Soviet Union and experimented on with an agent that kept them awake for long periods of time. According to the few documents dug out from government agencies and ruins of laboratries in hidden sections of abandoned military bases in Russia, the results were shockingly gruesome. Plans to restart the experiment again commenced still, due to the demand of adrenaline agents to be used and mass produced for military groups across Russia. The Russian government used a formula of the old agent and "tweaked" it with new additions, testing them on four soldiers who willingly volunteered for the project despite knowing of its detrimental effects. Here is a report by a former scientist who participated in the recently abandoned project: '''DAY 1: Chemical substance has been developed and improved on, to prevent such a disastrous incident from befalling upon us yet again. Professor Malvokich expects results. DAY 2: Drug prepared, ready for testing. Patients escorted to testing room, and placed in gas tubes. Gas pumped in moderate amounts. For the rest of the day, patients are observed to be normal in nature, though not seeming to be exhausted. Roamed freely across the lab. DAY 3: Patients look fine, though Patient #2 shivers occassionaly, complains that it is because of the air-conditioning. Quarantined for a few hours. Other than this incident, everything seems fine akin to Day 2. Outstanding findings and results are to be expected. DAY 4: Patients #2 and #3 are experiencing severe shivering, while the other two look just fine. Check-ups are to be done simultaneously on both patients. We fear it may be an infection only affecting those exposed to the gas, and that Patients #1 and #4 being the next targets. Both groups of patients are to be separated by rooms. We will not allow something like what occured during WW2 to take place yet again. Elite officers are to be assigned to guard the Quarantined Room where the supposedly infected patients are held. DAY 5: Analysis of the drug used takes place, to find any anomalies which may have caused the incident to take place. Patients #2 and #3 are showing signs of erratic behaviour. Patient #2 faces a wall, scratching against it while murmuring indechiperable words; Patient #3 on the other hand rampages with a distinct pattern, screaming as if he was... in pain. All the patients have a striking similarity of being reduced to nothing but bones, refusing to consume any form of food or drink offered to them. Plans have been made to escort Patient #3 to a special room away from Patient #2. I fear for the worst. DAY 6: Patients #1 and #4 start to show signs of the same behaviour, even though both groups were separated. In the process of escorting Patient #3, two professors and a bodyguard were murdered. He displayed unnatural strength which sparked curiosity in Professor Malvokich. Patient #3 forcefully demands to be put back with Patient #2 in anger, and the team does so. DAY 7: Patients are observed to be developing some sort of abnormal growth from their spinal area, which glow a luminous green. Unfortunately, scientists dare not venture into the rooms to experimentate in fear of death or mutilation at the least, but from what I can observe, the patients seem to be transmorphing into something more... otherwordly. On the other hand, analysis of the adrenaline drug was unsuccessful, containing too many unknown elements and complex DNA strains of otherwordly descent. DAY 8: The reinforced glass shatters due to Patient #3's abnormal strength, of which 4 fatalities and 1 casualty were recorded. Security lockdown is initiated across the base, blocking out Passages 54 to 56 in order to secure and contain the insane patients. Professor Malvokich was seen in the lab as well. DAY 9: Security breach causes passageways and vents along Passages 12 to 60 to be under maximum surveillance and lockdown. As the macromolecular teleportation gate is located at Passage 30, we can not escape and are trapped. Professor Malvokich has been acting strange and is displaying similar symptoms to said patients, though it may just be my imagination. DAY 10: Oh god, please save us all. Malvokich has gone mad and attempted to unlock the doors to Passage 13. The remainder of survivors retreated to Passage 1, Room 001. We left Malvokich on his own, hope it is for the best. Either way, we are all finished. DAY 11: Security camera display screens shown on computers in Room 001 display a horrendous sight of twisted guts and dismembered body parts laid out across the hallways. Where did we ever go wrong? Was restarting the experiment a mistake on its own part? The patients and Malvokich have resorted to cannabalism on the dead, amidst a mass of small, black particles floating along the hallways. They... are monsters. I will be hiding this USB drive in the drawer, in the hopes that someone is able to find out the truth. Oh god please save us all. An audio track then plays. DAY ??: WE ARE TH- *static noises* -ARKNESS THAT LURKS IN YOUR HEARTS, PUNY H- *static* -NS. YOUR DEMISE IS APPR- *video cut* -CHING. ZERO NINE ZERO TWO. RE- *black screen* -EMBER THIS NUMBER, AND WAIT IN FEAR OF YOU- *unintelligible voices in the background* -ESTRUCTION. *fades to black* The log ends here. It is assumed the mutated patients have escaped into the wild. Efforts have been and will be made to track down and locate the whereabouts of these five mutations, dubbed the "Patients". There is also no conclusion made on what the number really represents or signifies. It is assumed the USB drive was hacked by one of the mutations to relay the cryptic message as well. From analysis of remaining specimens of the gas drug collected from the site using F.A.C.T.'s advanced technology, Aurora Sphere has determined that it acts as a catalyst for nano machines to act on, being the perfect stimulant that allows the body to overcome tiredness levels and operate over an extended period of time. Further details are unknown as of now. The Mechanical Man from Space On the 10th of February 2009, a humanoid automaton landed in a metallic space capsule within the vicinity of the Aokigahara forest, commonly known as the "Suicide Forest". F.A.C.T. immediately mobilised its troops to collect the robotic mechanical being in an effort to conceal its existence, and transported it to the F.A.C.T. Australian branch specialising in the latest developments in technology. According to the report made by the Australian branch, the automaton possessed unusual patterns of circuitry within its body, consisting of durable wires and nearly unbreakable gears made from extraterrestial components and materials. It appeared to be powered by both an external and internal source of energy, seen from the radiant amethystine core within its chest supplying a myriad of liquids throughout its framework, while also equipped with state-of-the-art solar panels that surpasses all limitations of conversion power known by humans, thus the robot's high energy influx rate which allows it to essentially have an infinite power source theoretically. The most intruiging part of the automaton was its artificial brain composed of luminous crystals that have a similarity to the gemstone apatite. When connected up to a brainwave EMP detector, the neural oscillations went off the charts, exceeding all expectations of human ability. The robot's capability to process information thousands of times our speed was extraordinary, in the words of one of the scientists working on the robot. When researchers attempted communication, the automaton instantly lit up and responded. Here is an excerpt from the interview. Doctor Oregon: Hello, do you speak our language? Robot: Indeed, I was programmed to. Call me M. DO: Ok, M. We have a few questions. Let's start off with this: Why did you come to Earth? R''': I have of only one purpose here. I was disposed, trash in the eyes of my creator, but sent to warn. '''DO: Trash? In what way? R': I was an inferior copy to ''*static noises*, so I was disposed. Pardon me, I'm set not to say '''his '''name. '''DO: What do you mean, by you are "set"? On that topic, who is your creator? R''': My creator... he's someone of a higher universal status compared to you lifeforms, insects to him, I must say. Both you and I cannot, and are not able to, perceive his existence. He will be arriving soon. Preparations are already undergoing completion. '''DO: What do you mean by prepare ourselves? What is in store for us? R''': That is something I cannot convey. It's time for me to sleep. For my goal is fulfilled. Further attempts at communication failed. Weeks later, a crop circle formed at the location of Aokihagara Forest. What it entails is unknown as of now. The robot was further used as research material to find a new and alternative source of clean and renewable energy. Death Circles An unusual occurence, the Death Circles were formed at random intervals of time. The circles are nicknamed as such, due to the fact that anyone who dared venture within the radius of these circles would either disappear or collapse instantly from death. Those who disappeared would have had their bodies found mutilated or gorged, in a state of unrecognisable posture, usually within a week of their disappearance, normally surrounding or within the Aokigahara Forest (as such, the forest has been cordoned off). There are currently two Death Circles, both within Japan. The first is at Aokihagara where the mysterious automaton crash landed, and the second enclosing a majority of Tokyo after the events of The Calamity. Due to its nature, investigations of the circles have been prohibited and forbidden. The Aurora Project During the year of 902 AD, a fragment of space rock reportedly seen being dislodged from the Moon, made its way and crash landed in a forest near Eastern Europe. It was designated a tourist spot in the early 1950s, after being rediscovered by scientists and archaeologists on an expedition to uncover the fossils of an ancient dinosaurian monster. It was not until the early 2000s that scientists from the predecessors of F.A.C.T. found out that the meteorite was disrupting magnetic fields in that area, and it was taken into custody by the organisation and granted to the Japanese government for further research on the object. '''0 According to research files, scientists uncovered the secrets of the meteorite: small amounts of extraterrestial slime within cavities gone unnoticed by the naked eye, requiring an electronic microscope to observe. By accident, one of the scientists handled a set of apparatus incorrectly, dripping an adequate amount of slime into a vial of lava used for another experiment. However, further observations showed that the slime had solidified, despite the high temperatures of lava, and remained untouched, as if it was a defense mechanism. 9''' Thus, samples of the slime were then tested under extreme conditions under the '''Transcend Campaign, which aimed to find suitable materials of high durability and resitivity for military use. It was discovered that the slime, now dubbed Aurora Plasma, had adaptive properties and were able to morph into various forms to counter any situation regardless of the conditions of the environment, and that further modifications could be successfully made through molecular reprogramming in order to shape the slime and its durability as desired. 0''' '''The Aurora Project '''was launched in light of the success in finding such an adaptive material which could be reprogrammed to fit any circumstance well. It was reproduced and reverse engineered under lab conditions and mass produced to governments and allies of Japan, and eventually used for the framework of the F.A.C.T. machines as well. '''2 However, in 2005, another crash happened in rural China. F.A.C.T. scouts were sent to retrieve a similar looking item. After dissection of the space rock, a microchip was found, which when plugged into a super computer displayed a set of numbers briefly before cutting out to a black screen. Aurora Plasma in the same lab as the chip reacted at a highly volatile rate. A few days later in the same laboratory, scientists noticed the rapid movement of the plasma when placed near the microchip. Preparations were made to conduct an experiment to forcefully react the chip with the plasma, though disastrous consequences were feared. The results are as follows: CONTENT REDACTED FOR CONFIDENTIALITY. she muttered these words: CONTENT RESTRICTED Nuclear Photonic Weapons Putting aside their differences to effectively combat colossal threats, the North Korean government, specialising in superior nuclear fission technology, and the United Nations, experimenting on Photonic Particles reverse engineered from the automaton's energy source, worked together late 2014. Using the adaptive elements found in Aurora Plasma, plans have been made to fuse both photonic particles and nuclear atoms and alter the atomic structure of the new molecule to produce a clean, non-radioactive source of highly potent energy capable of reaching unseen levels of destruction. Aurora Sphere confirms that such a molecule is possible to produce due to the nature of Aurora Plasma, albeit at high production and operating costs. Tests are expected to be carried out within the highly secure and resistant Laboratory X at the lowest level of F.A.C.T. HQ, next to the Archives Storage. Research is expected to be completed late 2016, and the first nuclear-photonic weapon nicknamed 'Longinus '''to be produced early 2017. The Blazing Comet According to the astronomers in charge of observing the spacial anomalies and happenings within the Andromeda Galaxy region, several reports have been made regarding a comet that has been passing into orbit near the K29 Gigant Solarius System, circling around the gas giant Titanius Theta, between the periods of 2005 and 2009 at one year intervals. Using the F.A.C.T. Aurora Space Telescope, high-resolution images of the comet have been captured, alongside other planets, galaxy clusters and nebulas. Although not standing out at first glance, what caught the eye of researchers was the constant glowing of the comet, as if it was a living object with a heartbeat and sentience. After further investigation and observation, the comet was discovered to be of a humanoid shape, unlike any other space rock. Further analysis has been planned. However, the comet has seemingly disappeared from the line of sight of the space telescope, vanishing from its usual trajectory. What has happened to it is currently unknown. Transdimensional Communication ''9.2.2015, F.A.C.T. USA Branch Sound waves from an otherworldy source have recently been intercepted by researches manning the F.A.C.T Communications Network in the United States, using our most technologically capable sonar equipment and special instruments to do so. The sound waves recorded have a slightly greater frequency than what is normally perceived by humans in our realm, and thus an unconceivable higher pitch, but were adjusted to fit our audible range. The following is an extract from the static audio file: "-elp, we need immediate help to whomever it may concern. The solar system in our universe is currently being attacked by a mysterious force, setting their eyes on our Earth. We believe their next target is Universe M79, the dimension that reportedly has two of the objects, just as we have one. We are sending this message to any universe that might have posession of one of the fiv-" The audio was interrupted and cut off from that point, leaving researchers and scientists bewildered. F.A.C.T. does believe that the message was indeed from another alternate dimension, but have no idea whatsoever concerning what was mentioned in the recording. Further research has been conducted to no avail, but breakthroughs have recently been made using the versatile A.I. Aurora Sphere and the Aurora Plasma, to create a multidimensional communications device, of which may assist in solving this mystery. Craft Tiers Due to the overwhelming number of interdimensional spacecraft and planetary destroyers visiting and attacking our blue marble, F.A.C.T. has created the Craft Tiers, a list of rankings for battleships and/or fighter jets based on three criteria: destructive capability, armor fortification, and flight mobility. The tier ranking is essential for F.A.C.T. to gauge threats to Earth's security on multiple power levels, and then to send out the appropriate volume of combat forces required to retaliate against said threat. Redirect here: Craft TiersCategory:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Concepts